Call Me Like You Used To
by mayecchi
Summary: Alibaba mengetahui istrinya masih cemburu pada wanita di masa lalunya. Padahal itu tidak perlu, kan?


**Disclaimer:**

All **Magi** 's characters belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **AU** , **OOC** , a little bit confusing maybe but bear with it.

* * *

 **Call Me Like You Used To**

an original fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

* * *

"Alibaba," panggil sang istri dari balik pintu. Alibaba menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menghampiri gadis berambut magenta yang sudah dua tahun ini resmi menjadi istrinya.

Istrinya sedang mematut diri di cermin, membelakangi Alibaba. _Cantik sekali_ , batin pria berambut pirang itu. Ia dan istrinya memulai hubungan mereka dari pertemanan yang tidak terduga. Dan sejak dulu sampai saat ini, Alibaba masih kagum atas kecantikan istrinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah istrinya telah melihatnya.

"Menurutmu, _eyeshadow_ mana yang cocok dengan mataku?" Sang istri balik bertanya. Alibaba terkekeh pelan.

"Kau kira aku bisa memberimu saran dalam hal kosmetik? Kau kan lebih tahu," ujarnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ia bersandar pada kusen pintu, menatap istrinya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," gumam istrinya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Alibaba semakin gemas melihatnya.

" _Ano saa_ ," tegurnya. "Kau tahu aku lemah melihatmu seperti itu." Alibaba menghampiri istrinya dan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Istrinya terpekik sesaat, lalu merasakan kerasnya tubuh Alibaba yang bersentuhan dengan punggungnya. Walaupun begitu, kehangatan yang diberikan oleh pelukan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Alibaba," bisiknya pelan. Alibaba menopangkan dagu di bahu istrinya, menatap mata istrinya di cermin.

"Ya?" Ia bertanya tanpa melonggarkan dekapannya. Di pipi istrinya kini ada semburat merah muda. _Dia cantik sekali_ , batin Alibaba. Tanpa sadar Alibaba mengecup pipi istrinya.

"Kyah!" Tubuh mungil dalam dekapan Alibaba itu sedikit berjengit, terkejut. Alibaba tersenyum iseng. Ia sangat menikmati dapat melihat ekspresi istrinya yang berubah-ubah. Ia memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang sang istri, yang langsung melejit kegelian. "Alibaba!" Sang istri menegur suaminya yang mulai iseng. Alibaba terkekeh, menggerakkan jari-jarinya di pinggang istrinya, menggelitiknya.

Tubuh mungil berbalut gaun putih itu menggelinjang, berusaha membebaskan diri dari Alibaba yang kini mengelitiknya. Alibaba hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi istrinya dari cermin. Bosan, ia kembali mendekap sang istri. Ia kembali melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah istrinya.

"Alibaba, kita akan telat ke pernikahan mereka." Tegurnya. Alibaba terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia pasti mengerti." Sahutnya sambil menciumi rambut istrinya. "Wangi," ia menggumam.

"Sepertinya kau yakin sekali," gerutu istrinya mengabaikan pujian suaminya.

"Yakin apa? Kau wangi? Memang kenyataannya begitu, kok!" sahut Alibaba masih membenamkan wajahnya di rambut sang istri.

"Yakin kalau dia tidak akan marah kita telat datang ke pernikahannya," koreksi sang istri. Alibaba tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya tepat sasaran, karena sang istri wajahnya merah padam. "Cemburu karena aku tau apa yang dia pikirkan, hm?"

"Siapa yang cemburu padamu!? Hmph!" Istrinya membuang muka. Alibaba malah semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Cemburu bilang saja~" ledeknya. Wajah istrinya semakin matang. "Aku dan dia kan hanya bersahabat, kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu." Ia menambahkan.

"Aku tidak-"

"Memang, sih, dia itu cantik. Dan dia tidak pernah segan menolongku. Tapi kami kan hanya berteman, dan kau yang paling tahu itu." ia sengaja membahas masalah itu lama-lama untuk menggoda istrinya. "Yah, walaupun dia dan aku sama-sama jauh dari orang tua sejak lahir, tapi kan tetap saja-"

"Aku tidak cemburu, Alibaba-kun!" Sembur sang istri sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Alibaba. Namun lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak berniat melepaskannya. Terlebih karena mendengar panggilan dari istrinya yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Kau panggil apa aku tadi?" Alibaba bertanya sambil menatap wajah istrinya dari cermin dengan mata jenaka. Wajah itu terkejut kemudian memerah menyadari kesalahannya.

"...Alibaba." Ulang istrinya. Alibaba menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu tadi," sahutnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku memanggilmu seperti itu tadi," sergah istrinya. Ia menghindari tatapan Alibaba dari cermin. Alibaba tak kehabisan akal. Ia menyibak rambut magenta yang menutupi leher, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di leher jenjang sang istri.

"Hngh!" Istrinya terkejut akan tindakan Alibaba. "Hey, kita benar-benar akan ketinggalan acara mereka."

"Biar saja," sahut Alibaba cepat. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau memanggilku seperti dulu," ia menambahkan sambil mengecup leher sang istri dan meninggalkan bekas di sana.

"Alibaba..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan berhenti," ujarnya sambil meninggalkan bekas lain. Memenuhi bagian kanan leher istrinya dengan 'tanda'nya.

"Alibaba..."

"Jangan membuatku mengulang permintaanku," sahutnya.

"Ngh..."

"Ayolah. Memanggilku seperti dulu kan tidak begitu susah," goda Alibaba. Istrinya mendelik ke arahnya dengan wajah matang memerah. "Kau cukup mengatakannya sekali dengan jelas," tambah Alibaba. "Baru aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Tidak!" Istrinya menggeleng cepat. Alibaba gemas dengan kegigihan istrinya.

"Kau ini semakin lama semakin mirip dia," bisik Alibaba di telinga istrinya. Lalu ia menggigit kecil daun telinga sang istri.

"Hyaanh!" Alibaba terkejut istrinya dapat mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sensitif di bagian ini," ujarnya geli. Istrinya menyikutnya keras. Ia mengaduh lalu memeluk sang istri makin erat. "Ayolah, mana panggilanku?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau memanggilmu seperti itu kalau kau masih menyamakanku dengannya! Hmph!" Istrinya kembali membuang muka, merajuk. Alibaba terkekeh.

"Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu," sahutnya. "Itu berarti kau berjuang keras menjadikan dirimu sesuai seleraku," tambahnya. "Dan usaha kerasmu itu yang-"

"Jangan teruskan!" Potong istrinya. Alibaba tidak peduli.

"-membuatku mencintaimu." Lanjut Alibaba. "Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau memanggilku dengan benar." Ia terkekeh dan kembali mencumbu istrinya.

"Aku benci padamu!"

"Itu yang pertama kali kau katakan setelah mengucapkan janji suci denganku, kan?" Alibaba tertawa renyah. "Kau selalu tidak bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

"Aku benar-benar benci padamu!"

"Kau juga mengatakan itu saat malam pertama kita," goda Alibaba. Istrinya semakin kesal, wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Lepaskan aku, Alibaba." Pintanya memelas.

"Agar kau bisa menyembunyikan wajahmu? Sudah terlambat, aku sudah lihat." Alibaba terkekeh pelan.

"Hmph!"

"Cukup panggil namaku satu kali, aku akan melepaskanmu." Alibaba menatap mata istrinya langsung. Istrinya melirik ke arahnya sebentar lalu melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Jangan keras kepala begitu," Alibaba kembali tertawa.

"..."

"Hm?" Alibaba menatap istrinya yang tertunduk diam. "Kenapa diam?"

"Alibaba-kun..." Bisik istrinya dengan suara sangat pelan. Namun itu cukup membuat Alibaba puas. Jantungnya kini berdebar hebat, kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum melihat istrinya melirik ke arahnya.

Hanya dengan satu tatapan, Alibaba mengerti. Ia memang tidak butuh kata-kata cinta dari istrinya. Karena hanya dengan tatapannya, istrinya telah mengatakan sebesar apa ia mencintai Alibaba. Ia membalikkan tubuh istrinya, menghadapnya.

"Alibaba-kun..?"

Alibaba merengkuh wajah istrinya, menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kougyoku..." Ia mencium istrinya, mesra.

 **-end-**


End file.
